Rin and Len and the forest of Pedophiles
by HakuxNeru
Summary: Rin plans to explore the forest around there orphanage. But what happens when they get lost after a little problem with there map?- Please note I would like people to review. And yes, I know the title is very uninviting. But its not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

"There are about six children. Only four seem remotely appealing... Do you want me to tell you there names? Or would you prefer not to know..." The blue haired man said scratching the top of his head. The long purple haired man smiles, licks his lips and speaks, "You know I only keep little girls...You can bring the boys here, for your self, Kaito..." The blue haired man shifts at the comment, he doesn't like little boys or little girls, hes only working for this man for the money. "No...I'll only take females 12 years and up, as you requested."

They were outside, there hair flowing as the wind rushed past them. Len, one of the boys, was examining a flower, like he always did. He and his closest friend, Rin, turned 14 yesterday, and he felt the same as he did last year. Rin on the other hand loved the feeling of overpowering the 2 younger kids, scarring them into doing things for her. Rin and Len's closest girl friend, Miku, sat on a tree stump messing with her amazingly long light blue hair. It was a beautiful day, the sun, the way the flowers slowly swerved in the wind, and the scent of the air. Sure they were orphans, but how could they feel sorrow when they lived in such a great place?

Kaito, the man who carried out the kidnappings, worked at the orphanage. It made it easy to get close to his bosses next victims. There were only 2 girls that were his target. Rin, age 14, and Miku, age 16. And after this him and his boss would move onto there next destination. Someone pulled on Kaito's shirt and he turned around, to be met with large turquoise colored eyes. It was Miku. "Mr. Shion...Why do you always seem to be stalking around? Is there someone here who your keeping an eye on?" Kaito ran his fingers through his dark blue hair and smiled, "I just like paying attention to detail...But I guess you could say I'm keeping and eye on a few people..." Miku nodded and ran up to Rin who was yelling for Miku to hurry her 'ass' over there. Kaito looked down. Was ruining two girls life's really worth money?

Rin stared at Len across from the dining room table, looking over every detail. He seemed to glare at his food, poking at it with his old fork, then slowly picking up a little piece of his steak and taking a small bite out of it. He was to quite, and picky. Rin sighed and happily picked up her fork and began to eat. Luka, the caretaker, eats with the kids every day. _Len! Eat you're damn food faster! _Rin thought gruffly in her head. Len seemed to here her thoughts and began to stuff his face with steak and mashed potatoes. Rin smiled and looked over her make shift family. Miku seemed to be concentrating on Mr. Shion, who was mopping the floor in the corner, Luka was chatting with on of the younger kids. And then there was Len, eating like a pig. She couldn't stop her self from giggling. She loved it here, with her make shift family, and her little piggy, Len.

Kaito looked at him self in the mirror, the sounds of his boss destroying his little playthings child hood. Kaito felt like running away, he didn't know were he'd go, he'd just run. "Gakupo your a terrible man..." Kaito said as he pounded his hand on the sink, trying to drown out the cries.

Len and Rin were hiding in a closet on the first floor of there 'house'. They were planning to explore the forest. Len thought it was a stupid idea, but Rin was pretty much forcing him into going. Technically, he was being dragged into something that would probably get them into a very, very, very deep pile of shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Len looked over the items Rin gathered, a pocket knife, a water bottle, and a map Rin found of the forest. "Rin, I'm not sure this is a very...Good idea... I know you've hered the stories...Of that creepy guy who likes to kidnap little girls..." Rin shot him an angry look, "That's why were bringing a pocket knife, idiot! And I'm not a little girl..." Len looked over Rin and grinned, "You could be mistaken for a little girl very easily." Rin slammed her fist on the top of Len's head and he fell to the ground. Rin looked proud, like she just won a medal in almost killing her best friend. She gathered everything in her backpack and stood up. Len was still on the ground.

They looked at the forest, shifting every now and then. Rin looked at Len and smiled. Len sighed and took half a step forward, then stopped. Rin walked right on into the forest and gave Len a look that said, Get the hell in here, now. So Len closed his eyes and walked in. "Rin...If we get out of here alive, I'm going to...Hide...I'm going to hide your teddy bear!" Len screamed. He never was very good at coming up with threats. Rin laughed, "I'm sure you wouldn't even do something like that, Len! Your way to mushy!" Rin said poking him in the stomach. "I...I will to!" Len's face began to redden. Rin grabbed his hand and dragged him deeper into the forest.

Rin looked at the sun, it shown threw the tree tops beautifully. "Len we better hurry! Judging by the sun I think its almost dark!" Len looked at her and then the sky, it looked like it was close to setting. "Okay, were 3 hours into this forest...I don't remember the way back, so, please hand me the map." Rin nodded and began to dig in her backpack, nothing. She stuck her hands in her pocket, nothing. She smiled apolitically, "I don't have the map..." Len's eyes widened. He was way to tired to try and find the way back. He looked up at her and frowned deeply, "Really? You lost our map? Great, just great!" Len said as he kicked a stone. Rin looked down, "I'm sorry...I really am..." Tears began to run down her cheeks. Len looked at her in shook, never has Rin cried in front of anyone. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Rin's cheeks became a very red, red.

"Len, stay here...I-I forgot the map...I'll go look for a way out..." Rin said looking down, still embarrassed from Len hugging her. He looked around for a while then looked at Rin's face. He breathed in then stood up, "Sure...Just don't...Get yourself...Raped..." He said as he patted her on the head. Rin smiled, "Before they even get near me I'll give them a kick in the balls..." Len nodded and sat down on a near by stump.

As Rin was walking away, Len was going over why they even came here. Rin being, adventuress, or maybe her just plan being stupid... Rin looked back and smiled, Len, her piggy, was waiting for her... She had no idea why but that made her happy. As she was walking, an odd odor swept itself into her nostrils. It was like...Something died, yet it was secreting...Some odd fluid from its skin...Mixed with an amazingly musky sort of scent. She looked in the direction she thought it was coming from and began to walk in that way.

Rin stepped over some garbage. She began walking in two steps. "The forest looks pretty awesome when its close to night... I cant imagine Len is to happy with me...I've only been gone, say, ten, fifteen minutes? Still-" Rin's foot came down on a old, rusty bear trap. The pain going threw her ankle was so intense, she fell down, witch made the positioning of her ankle...Odd. She didn't want to scream, but she did cry. There was a lot of blood...Rin looked at it, hoping for a way to get her foot out. Suddenly a twig cracked behind her. She turned to look, "Hello? Len?" Someones hand came over her mouth and some purple hair fell over her face. _Shit! _Rin muttered as the person behind her opened the bear trap and picked her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Len ran up the orphanage stairs and pounded on the door. Kaito, who hered the noise, answered, "Len? Is everything okay? You look tired...Breakfast was a three hours ago but I'm sure Meiko would be glad to..." Len cut him off, "Rin's missing...We went to...explore the forest, she lost the map, then she went out to look for a way out..." Len look up at Kaito, with tears in his, "She never came back, I looked everywhere, really, and I couldn't find her at all..." Kaito looked away. "Where's Miku? I have to tell her what happened at lest." Kaito shifted. Len looked around, "Don't tell me she's gone missing to!" Kaito looked at him and frowned deeply, "Miku wondered out to look for you two and, she never came back. She said she was really worried..."

Kaito began to walk away in the direction of the front door. _Something about what he said just doesn't fit...Miku would never say what she was feeling, to anyone! Let alone Kaito! _(Cuss she likes Mr. Shion) "Mr. Shion...Your hiding something...aren't you... You know were Rin and Miku are, don't you?" Kaito's eyes widened. He slowly turned around, to be met with the anger on Len's face. "Where are they..." Len said staring straight into Kaito's eyes. "I...I really don't know..." Len's fists clutched up and he looked at the floor, "Yes you do...Miku would never tell anyone what she's doing! And wheres Rin? Same place as Miku!" Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yes...I'd assume so... I suppose I could take you to them..." Kaito felt awfull, he'd do anything to save Rin and Miku. Len's eyes widened, "You can...Please..."

Len looked at the mourning sun...Kaito looked at him and told him to follow. "You better hope there okay..." Len mumbled. Kaito looked down, _So do I ...Is it wrong if I feel this way? Miku...I promise I wont let Gakupo put his filthy hands on you... _Kaito thought.

Rin looked up, Gakupo was carrying someone. He dropped the person in the corner, then walked out of the room, smiling. Rin looked over and tried to reach her foot over so she could nudge the person, but the pain was to much, even moving the other foot hurt the one witch the bear trap hurt. "He-hello? Are you okay?...Hello?" The person slowly and painfully sat up. "R-rin...Your okay...That's goo..." The person fainted before she could finish the last word. Rin's eyes squinted, then they widened, "Miku? Miku!..." Rin looked up at the ugly ceiling, "This is bad. This is real bad..."

Gakupo smiled, he got his toys. He didn't touch either of them yet, but he did beat the long haired one...Her cry's were delicious... He looked at the clock, 9 in the morning. "I wonder were Kaito is? Hmmmm...I suppose it doesn't matter at the moment..." Gakupo said as he picked up a cup with tea in it, brought it to his lips and took a sip.

Kaito looked at the old cabin, then at Len. "Is this were Rin and Miku are? This place looks to small..." Len said examining the old looking structure. Kaito motioned him to follow, so he did. They came across a door, smartly blending in with the grass. "Len...If we get caught trying to sneak them out of here were dead..." Len was sharply looking at the door, "I don't care... I'm gonna save them both. And prove to Rin that I'm not mushy. And...and I'll show her how I feel..." Kaito nodded. He began to pry the door open. When it was open he looked at Len, "What are you waiting for? I'm coming in, to, but this seems so important to you...You should go first..." Len nodded.

The door led into a long narrow tunnel. Len pinched his nose, "It smells bad in here..." He whispered. Kaito looked down, he still felt terrible for what he did... "Len? After we save Miku and Rin...Are you going to tell anyone what we did?" Len looked at him, "_We_? There's another person in on this?" Kaito nodded. Len looked down, then back up at Kaito, "That's why you said we were dead if we get caught?" Kaito nodded. Len looked forward. "Shit..." Len said as he bagan to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

The aroma in the air was so nasty, Len felt like he could faint, but he was concentrated on saving Rin and Miku. He worried...There were ten little doors going down the wall of the tunnel. "Our any of these doors were you guys keep them?" Len said looking at a wooden door with the numbers '342' on it. Kaito shook his head, "I don't know were he keeps them after I get them for him..." Len looked at ground, "So, you kidnap them, then he plays around with them?...Disgusting..." Kaito looked at the same door Len was looking at... There was something in there Gakupo wouldn't let him see... "Len, why don't we take a look in here anyway? We could find some useful stuff..." Len tilted his head, "You think so? Okay...If it'd help us..."

"Pull harder!" Len said as he tried to pull open the door with a '342' on it. "I am! Be patient! Gakupo wont do anything to them unless I'm there! He's sick like that!" Suddenly the door opened and they both fell backwards. They peered inside, but they couldn't see anything. "Is there a light switch? Or do you have a flash light?" Kaito stuck his head in the small space, "There s a light switch over there...I can reach it if we jumped in here..." Len nodded, "Well then lets go...In...Here..." Len sniffed the air, he could tell this is were that horrible scent was coming from. Kaito jumped in and looked up at Len, "Come on! I know your scared to come in here, and so am I, but you have to think of what your trying to do!" Len nodded and jumped down. Kaito walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. Len's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, "Oh god..."

There were body's scattered all over the room, some had body parts removed. Len looked over at Kaito and tried to speak, but he just couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Kaito looked at everything and put his hands over the side of his face, "I thought he let them go...But...But he does this? We have to get Miku and Rin out of here as soon as possible...Or...This!" Len spotted a door in the far corner of the room, then pointed at it, "Kaito...I think they'd be hidden in that door..." Kaito looked at it then nodded, "We better check..." They walked over, stepping over body's, or a pool of blood. Len ran his fingers over the door, "Rin...I'm here." He said as he pulled open the door. "Hmmm. Kaito? Is that you? I thought I told you not to go in that room...Hmm...I guess I can't do anything about that now...Why don't you come in here and have some tea with me?..."

"Gakupo! Uh, hi!" Kaito said as he motioned Len to move away from the door. Len stepped back, he was sweating. Kaito walked in and closed the door, but before the door was fully closed he mouthed the words, '_Look for them'. _Kaito turned to look at Gakupo, who was starring up at him. "So I guess you know what I do with them when I'm bored with them..." He smiled, "Hmmm...There cries are always delicious...Its just an added bonus to torture them further..." Kaito felt like smacking the shit out of him. Kaito turned towards the door and mumbled, "I'm gonna' go..." Gakupo made a sad face, "Okay...Come back soon." Kaito walked out with a grim look on his face...He never knew it was this bad...

Len looked back, hoping Kaito would be okay... Suddenly Kaito's body emerged from the door. He stood up and waved to Len, as he ran up to him, "Lets hurry up..." Len nodded. After a few minutes of walking they came across a door with the word, '_chamber' _on it. Kaito turned the nob without thinking. "He-hello...Is someone there..." Rin looked up. She made her way over to Miku and was trying to wake her up. "Len...Mr. Shion...Miku's hurt real bad...I think she might die..." Len looked Rin over then Miku. Miku was badly beaten up... "Don't worry were getting you two out of here, then will get you both help..." Rin began to cry, as she shook Miku's motionless form.

Kaito picked up Miku, and Len helped Rin stand. "Were leaving...Were leaving..." Rin began to mutter over and over. "Lets hurry...I know a way to get out that's closer to this room." As they were walking out Gakupo was walking over. "Kaito! What the hell are you doing!" Kaito looked at Len, "Run!" They darted for the door. Gakupo chasing after them. "Len my foot hurts!" Len picked Rin up in a piggy back. Gakupo grabbed a knife and lunged at Kaito. Kaito jumped out of the way, but the knife got Miku's ankle. Miku groaned in pain. Kaito put Miku down under a table (He thought that would be a good place.) "Gakupo! You worthless piece of shit! Were not letting you kill them!" Len stood there, watching. "Miku...She's crying again..." Rin muttered out. Len turned to look at Rin's face. She was still crying. He looked at the table Miku was under. He ran over and grabbed anther knife. "Kaito! Kill that bastard!"


	5. Chapter 5

Len threw the knife at Kaito, aiming for him to catch it. Gakupo ran up to Len and kicked him hard in his stomach. Len fell down with a grunt, Rin falling down hard on her back. Kaito caught the knife and lunged and Gakupo, but Gakupo quickly moved behind him. Rin painfully sat up and turned to look at Len, who was watching the fight, then turned to look at Miku. Her eyes were lifeless... "Miku? Were gonna get out of here...Kaito Is gonna kill that guy...Heh...Len's helping to.." Rin said smiling down at Miku's motionless body. Kaito turned around and kicked Gakupo in his stomach, "Eh, Kaito? That hurt..." Gakupo said as he swiftly grabbed Kaito by the neck. Kaito struggled, but his grip was to strong. Soon he couldn't handle it any more and he passed out, the knife falling out of his hand.

Gakupo laughed. Len's eyes were wide as he looked at Kaito. He looked at the knife. If he got a hold of that knife he could end this...He reached out, slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself. "What are you doing, boy?" Gakupo said as he knelt down and lunged his knife into Len's hand. Len screamed in pain. Rin turned to look, "Len...Shush...Miku's sleeping..." Len turned to look at her, and he frowned. Gakupo got up and walked away, "I'll be back! Don't worry! The front doors locked!" Rin stared at him as he walked away, "He hurt Len, he hurt Mr. Shion...Me and Miku..." She turned to look at Len, then down at his hand, then at the knife on the floor. She grabbed it and stood up and limped over to the door Gakupo went threw. Len looked up at her, "What are you doing?" Rin didn't look at him, she was concentrating at the door, "When he comes back I'm gonna stab him in his stomach...Then were gonna wake Mr. Shion, and get Miku help...She's so cold..." Rin looked down, then hid behind the door and tried to fight back her tears.

A few hours went by until Gakupo came back. Rin hered his foot steps and readied herself. He opened the door and looked at all of them, "Hmm? Where's the blonde girl?" He said as he looked around. Rin ran out from her hiding spot and ran towards him, stabbing him in the stomach. "Wh-what?" Gakupo said looking down. Rin pulled the knife out and backed away. He fell down clutching the spot were Rin stabbed him. She turned to look at Len, limped over to him and sat down. "Whats...Going on..." Miku said, struggling to sit up. Rin helped her up. Kaito began to stir. "No..." He said as he shot up. Len looked at him, "He's going to die...There...Were safe." Kaito smiled. "We better get us some medical care..." Miku fainted.

Len sat on a cozy red chair in the waiting room of a nearby hospital. Nothing was wrong with Rin, well she was little dehydrated, but that was nothing a IV couldn't fix. Miku just needed a few days of recovery, and some healthy food. Kaito spent the whole day with Miku... He was hoping to keep working at the orphanage. Len swore to keep this a secret.

Rin looked up from her chair. She gazed at the big door they had Miku in. Len put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, kay? There taking good care of her...She'll be coming back home in a few days." Rin smiled, put a hand to the door, and stepped back, "I think i'll wait until she's all better before we leave...Hey, Len! Lets go get some food!" "Heh heh, okay..."

They were safe...No one would try to hurt them anymore...But little did they know that a certain purple haired pervert was still lurking in the darkness, waiting for an unsuspecting girl to come across him so he can feed on there pain...

_That was an awful ending! I'm sorry, but, this is what popped into my head... Please, please go easy on me..._


End file.
